Two of a Kind
by Dook Ferreta
Summary: Someone breaks into the Hyperion, and turns out to be more closely related to Angel then he would have guessed.


Title: Two of a Kind

Author: Me. Echo, Duk, Bean, Avian, or Sefyr.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters[as much as I'd like too^_^]Joss does. Except Echo. She's my creation. She's sort of based off of me.

Rating: PG-13. This won't get any more worse then the show. There's a bit of language later on though.

Author's Note: This takes place in the summer after the gang gets back from Pylea. Also, I don't really know what the gang was like in that season, so don't be surprised if everyone's a bit off character.

**+++++++++++++++++++++++++++**

Cordelia Chase sighed, and drummed her fingers on the front desk at the Hyperion Hotel; headquarters for Angel Investigations. It was a slow day, and she was getting kind of bored. Running her fingers through her short dyed-blonde hair, she heard a knock on the front door. She scooted her chair back from the desk, and walked across the lobby and up the steps to the front door. 

Opening it, she found herself face-to-face with a short, anxious looking middle aged woman. Her graying dark brown hair was pulled into a knot at the back of her head, with her cloudy blue eyes hidden behind thick, broad-framed glasses, giving her a very librarian-like appearance. 

She looks like she could be a female Giles, Cordelia thought, amused. Hiding her grin, she gave a pleasant business smile, and asked, "Is there something I can do for you ma'am?"

"This is Angel Investigations, yes?" The woman spoke with a slight French accent.

"Yeah, it is." Cordelia offered her hand in greeting, and the woman took it. 

No vamp here, thought Cordelia, relieved. The woman's hand was warm, crossing out the possibility of a cold, undead vampire trying to find a snack. Not likely, with all the people wandering LA's streets at night, but then, you could never be sure.

"My name is Cordelia. Please, come in." She opened the door wider, and the woman stepped in. Cordelia led her to the front desk, and walked around it, drawing out a pad of paper and a pen.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name." said Cordelia.

"I am Clara Crevecoeur. I am here to ask your help in matter concerning my dog."

"Your dog. Ok. . .is there anything. . .odd about your dog?"

"Odd?" Ms. Crevecoeur looked very confused.

"Yeah, odd. Like, supernatural." Clarified Cordelia.

"Mais non. He is lost. I wanted you to help me find him."

Cordelia was at a loss. "Oh boy… I'm sorry ma'am, but we're not a pet service. We're a detective agency."

The poor woman looked distraught, so Cordelia figured she'd try and help her. She had nothing better to do anyway.

"But, uh, I'm sure I could help you find a pet locating service. Just get a phone-book, and look up pets, and you should be able to find something in there."

Ms. Crevecoeur smiled weakly, and nodded. "Thank you. I'm sorry I bothered you."

"Hey, no problem." Cordelia replied, with as much cheer as she could muster. She had been hoping for a demon hacking assignment. She sighed. After all, beggars can't be choosers.

Ms. Crevecoeur turned around and walked back out of the hotel. Cordelia watched her go, and noticed that she had very nice legs. But she was like what, fifty? Weird. But then, this is LA. 

What Cordelia didn't notice was the triumphant smirk that was on Clara's face when she walked out the door.

Once 'Ms. Clara Crevecoeur ' was out of view of the Hyperion, she reached up and pulled off her wig, revealing dark brown hair, streaked black and red. She pulled the pins out , and let it tumble down around her face, brushing her chin. Parked only a few feet away from her was a dark red RV, with a trailer attached to it, carrying a Harley motorcycle. 

She walked over to the RV, and climbed in the side door. From the inside, it was quite a sight. It contained a pull-out shower/bathroom, and a small refrigerator sat in the back-left corner. A pallet was behind the drivers seat, for sleeping. There was also a small bookcase-cabinet, and a very elaborate dresser, with a mirror set in it. It was made out of red-wood, with intricate carvings in it. To keep it from falling over, it was nailed to the floor, as was the rest of the furniture. 'Clara' walked over to it, and opened one of the smaller top drawers, and took out a wash-cloth. There was a sink and food-ware stand on the other side of it, and she wet the cloth in the sink. Although she did not make a reflection in her mirror, she was still efficient. 

First she removed her cloudy blue contacts and glasses. Then she took out her false teeth, and then got to work on removing the rest of the makeup using the washcloth. Getting the putty and paint off of her face was time-consuming, and by the time she was done, her digital clock read 9:03 PM. She changed into all black attire and began to gather what she would need for her mission.

It was very late, when Angel, Cordelia, and Gunn returned from their last case. Cordy had gotten her wish, and they had gone on a 'demon hacking' assignment. Angel looked at his watch. Twelve-forty-five, PM.

"Hey guys, I'm gonna go read, ok?" Angel informed Cordelia and Gunn. 

"Yeah sure." Replied Cordelia. " I think I'll head home. If you don't need me for anything that is." She added. After all, she did work for him.

"No, you go ahead, Cordy. You earned it." She had done a pretty good job tonight.

Cordelia smiled her thanks, grabbed her purse and walked out the door.

Gunn yawned and stretched.

"Hey, Angel, mind if I hit the sack? I'm pretty-" his own yawning interrupted him.

"Tired?" Angel finished for him. "Be my guest. I'll be up anyway, so no need to worry about getting any calls."

"Thanks man. G'night." Gunn yawned again and walked up the stairs to his room. 

Angel flicked off the lobby lights, locked the front door, and then walked up the opposite staircase, towards his room. For quite some time all was quiet. The clock at the front desk read 2:26, AM. The silence was broken by the barely audible click of the front door unlocking. 

A dark shape slid into the building, making no sound as it walked.

The intruder made its way up the stairs. Creeping down the hallway towards Angel's room, the trespasser cautiously took in its surroundings, noting escape routes, and objects that could be used in their favor. Coming to Angel's door, it readied its crossbow, and turned the handle on the door. The vampire had his back turned to the door; sitting on his bed reading. But as soon as he heard the door open, he turned his head to examine whoever it was entering. Seeing that it wasn't a friend, he sprang up, and with alarming speed, raced to confront the newcomer. But she was ready. The crossbow bolt missed his heart by mere centimeters.

He snarled, and attacked, pulling the crossbow out of his assailant's hands. In response, she whipped a stake out of her trench coat, and moved in to strike, but Angel dodged, and retaliated by giving her a hard punch to the gut. Angel could only see a small portion of the interloper's face, as they were wearing a hood and face mask, but what could make out was for a second that of a young woman, suddenly morphed into a vampire's game face. 

She kicked him in the head, then came around again, and hit him in the jaw. She was obviously very skilled in the martial arts, and it soon came to look as if she might win. But unfortunately for her, the two vampires' fight had not gone unnoticed. Gunn stood in the doorway, holding a crossbow of his own. He shot the female vampire in the arm, and she whirled around to face her attacker. Angel took his opening, and she never saw what hit her.

"You know, I really liked that lamp." Said Angel, staring at the broken pieces littering the floor.

Ignoring Angel's remark, Gunn said, "Who the hell is that?"

"I have no idea." Replied Angel. "I've never seen her before."

"Well, you might have. Note the mask."

"Yeah. I might have." He answered.

"Let's find out who the masked she-vamp is," said Gunn, reaching down to pull of the mask.

"Wait," Angel grabbed Gunn's arm. "I want to get Fred, Cordy, and Wes here first. Lets wait until she wakes up," he jabbed a finger at he vampire. "to unmask her. Maybe she can do some explaining."

Gunn shrugged. "Alright man, you're the boss." Gunn left the room to call Wesley and Cordelia, while Angel was left with the intruder. He pulled her off the ground, picked her up, and walked out of the room. He felt as if he knew her, and it was driving him mad. As Angel strode down the hallway, he passed Fred's room. The door opened, and Fred peeked out, wearing pajamas and a bathrobe. She let out a small gasp when she saw Angel and his cargo.

"Who…who is that?" she stammered, her brown eyes widening.

"I have no idea." replied Angel.

"I heard a noise coming from your room, so I thought something might be wrong…" she trailed off.

Angel explained what happened, and finished, "And now Gunn is calling Cordy and Wesley, and we're going to try and figure this whole thing out." He turned to head down stairs, and Fred followed him.

Cordelia woke to the sound of a ringing telephone. She groaned, and rolled over. She looked at her clock-radio. 2:34 AM.

It was inhuman to call anyone at this hour. She picked up the phone, and answered it groggily.

"Hello?" she asked yawning.

"Cordy, it's me, Gunn." Said the voice on the other line.

"Gunn? Is something wrong?" She asked tensing.

"Um…sort of. Angel wants you and Wesley over here ASAP."

"Right, I'll be over there as soon as I can."

"'K. Bye."

She hung up. She got dressed, and applied some makeup; just because it was 2:30 in the morning, wasn't any reason to look shabby. She sighed, and looked longingly at her soft, comfy bed. What ever it was Angel needed her for, it better be good.

Back at the Hyperion, Gunn finished calling Wesley and hung up. "They'll be here soon," he told Angel, who had just come into the room, carrying the vampire, with Fred trailing behind him. Angel carried the trespasser to one of the support columns, and propped her up against it.

"Gunn, do we have any ropes, or chains or something to tie her up with.?" Asked Angel.

"Um, lemme check," replied Gunn. He went over to the front desk and searched underneath it, for a bit, then came up with a pair of shackles.

"Man, Cordy has an arsenal under here," commented Gunn.

Angel ignored him, and propped the vampire against a support column. He took the chains and looped them around it, and closed the cuffs over the intruder's wrists, so that her arms were on either side of her, and connected behind the pillar.

They all sat in uncomfortable silence for a few minutes, wondering what to do while they waited for their friends arrival. Wesley walked in the front door, with Cordelia not far behind.

"Angel, what is it?" asked Wesley.

"Good question." Answered Angel. Cordelia gave a puzzled look, and followed him when he led them to where their uninvited guest was situated.

"Holy crap Angel, who is that?" asked Cordelia, dumbstruck.

Gunn answered her: "We have no idea."

"Um…that's not entirely true." Said Angel.

Everyone just looked at him. Fred was the first to speak up; which was a bit surprising, as she was a fairly shy person.

"What do you mean, Angel? You know her?" she said, her liquid eyes growing even larger then previously.

"This vampire…has been…hunting me. For...a long time." Said Angel lamely. He rubbed his forehead, remembering. "After I became a vampire, I traveled Europe, reeking havoc. But I was attacked a few times .By her. Once in Ireland, not long after I was sired. Again in England, a short time after I made Drusilla. And one of the latest times was in France." 

"Why didn't you tell us?" asked Cordelia.

"Because I thought she was dead. After I got my soul back, she attacked me once more, during the Chinese Boxer rebellion. I was with Spike, Drusilla, and Darla then. She couldn't take us all, so she ran. After I left them, and came to America, she didn't follow me anymore. So I thought she was dead." said Angel.

A low moan sounded behind them. They all turned to see the vampire, awake.

"Oi…what the hell hap-" Her eyes opened wide as she realized where she was.

"Damn." she said angrily, her voice tinged with an Irish lilt. She fixed her gaze on Angel. "You can kill me, I don't care. But I'm not going to give you the satisfaction of-"

"Whoa, slow down. Who are you?" he cut in.

She glared at him. "Why should I tell you?"

"If you had someone stalking you for over two hundred years, wouldn't you want to know who? And why?" added Gunn.

"I'll tell you why," replied the vampire, rage clouding her pale eyes. "Because that thing," She gestured toward Angel, "slaughtered my family. And I want payback."

"Sounds like your basic hero-wants-revenge story," Remarked Cordelia dryly. "Except for the hero part." She added.

Fred piped up, "Why do you care if someone gets killed or not? I mean, you're a vampire."

Her eyes glittered, as if remembering something. "I am. But I'm…different. And that's another thing. You're all humans. That much I can tell. Why are you with him?"

Wesley looked at Angel. "She doesn't know then."

"I don't know what?"

Angel looked at her strangely. "I…regained my soul. A while ago."

"You're human soul?"

Angel nodded.

"Your conscience?" she asked, only more quietly.

Again, he nodded.

The vampire sitting on the floor looked down. When her head came up again there was a glint to her eyes that Angel didn't like. It was…malicious 

"Alright Angel. As you now call yourself. You want to know who I am? Go ahead. Take off my mask."

Angel looked at the others uncertainly. He was unsure of what to do. She wouldn't so readily offer him a peek at her identity unless there was something that would be gained on her side, because she had refused to let them know earlier. 

The rest of the gang readied themselves for whatever she was hiding.

He crouched down, so he was eye to eye with her. Hesitantly, he leaned forward, and reached around the back of her head, to pull the balaclava style facemask off of her.

He froze when he saw who it was. There was no way. No way it was even conceivable. In front of him, with a satisfied smirk on her familiar features, was his cousin. 


End file.
